


Silence

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen uses Silence on the Inquisitor in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

She would gulp in a breath and then moan. Gulp in a breath and then moan. Gulp and then moan. Her mouth was at his ear. Each inhalation swift and cool; each exhalation long and hot. His body felt like a storm. Thunder rumbled beneath his skin while lightening gathered in his loins. He tensed at the building pressure within. Ever part of him felt ready to snap.

“Cullen,” Trevelyan uttered as she arched into him. Her mouth pressed the word into his jaw, trailing his name with her lips along the sensitive skin of his neck. A shiver rolled through him and for a moment he thought that would be the end of him. His name on her lips, her tongue, her voice spoken in a sigh of unabashed contentment. It was everything he needed to fill that emptiness that formed in his chest whenever she was far. And everything that wasn’t this was too far, wasn’t it?

Trevelyan wound her hand into his hair, pulling and teasing it until their faces were aligned. She kissed him lightly and then fiercely. Her other hand moved along his shoulder and back, gripping for balance, for leverage, for lust. It felt like layers of him had been pulled back. All of his nerves were awake and alight with feeling. Every brush of her skin against his seemed to jolt straight to his very core. 

He pushed himself up onto his arms, relishing the rush of cold air that drifted between their bodies now. He rested his forehead against hers and shuddered when she sighed into his mouth. He supported his weight mostly with one arm and drew his other hand to her chest. Her breasts were small but they were enough for his hand, enough for his mouth, enough for him. At his simple touch her hips quivered up to his again and her hands gripped and rubbed his forearms. Her body was shamelessly responsive to his and it encouraged him passed any reservations he might have had.

He gazed down at the length of them. Through the flitting glow of starlight and moonshine she was only perfection. Soft and wondrous and ethereal. He couldn’t conceive of any way such a person could exist and exist in his own life no less. His gaze rested on her navel, the small circle of shadow against her illuminating body. He replaced the hand on her breast with his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple before she closed his mouth around it and sucked and teased. His hand drifted to the hardened nub of her sex, pressing his calloused fingertips against it. She shuddered and with his mouth on her breast he can feel her breath hitch.

He released her nipple and moved his lips up her chest to her neck. “I love you,” he breathed into her skin. Beneath him Trevelyan twisted her body. Her fingers dug into his arm. She seemed, almost, to be hiccupping. Her breath uneven and jumpy, her body twitching, her noises sharp and short. He closed his eyes and repeated it, “I love you.”

“Cullen, oh, Cullen.” She was unraveling. He could feel her inner walls convulsing around him, pulling him closer to his end. He felt a tugging in his gut. The feel of magic flaring near enough that the remains of the lyrium within him sang. His head spun. He was confused and—somehow—aroused. He felt himself throbbing closer and closer to orgasm even as his body became more and more sensitive to the magic. The pulses of it seemed to come in time with this thrusts. His mind balked. “Cul—“ Without thinking he sent out a wave of nullifying energy. He heard his name die on her lips and realized too late what his body had already known.

It was Trevelyan.

Her magic had been beating erratic alongside her orgasm. He heard her gasping for breath beneath him, the force of his silencing her having taken the air from her lungs. He stopped and prepared to apologize, beg forgiveness but she dug her fingers harder into his skin and when he looked into her eyes he saw only a haze of desperate lust. It sent him aflame. He redoubled his greedy thrusting, pounding into her harder than he had been. Her hips arched off the bed into his and he grabbed her back to hold her up towards him. Her head bent back, eyes rolling, mouth working silently as her body heaved over an edge. She felt weak and pliant in his arms, vulnerable beneath his body.

He groaned, leaned his forehead against hers, and took her mouth with his. Her breath trembled into him as his tongue crashed against hers. His teeth hit her lip and quivered, body bucking uncontrollably. He felt her orgasm wrench through her, violent and silent, and felt what he had long been holding back. His mind was a senseless, white explosion of nothing. And then everything as it washed over him in a wave. His skin tingled and his body whined for more, more, more release. It felt like blood returning to a long cut-off source. He had been asleep and now he was awakened. His stomach rolled. He gasped. 

Cullen climbed off of her and gathered her still panting body in his arms. He ran a hand through her hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her chest, putting pressure in between her breasts. He could feel her heart beating frantically as her body tried to catch its breath. “It should pass in a moment,” he said in his most soothing voice. He swallowed hard, his body on edge until he felt her evening out. She took a few deep, testing breaths and then sighed contentedly. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” he said into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his chest. She was still shaking.

“Was that…” She started but trailed off, her voice still weak. “Did you Silence me?”

“Yes,” he admitted weakly. “I could feel your magic building. It was a reflex.” He pulled back so he could look at her. “You aren’t hurt, are you? Maker, I’m—“ Trevelyan lifted a hand to his mouth to silence him. He kissed her fingers and her palm. She smiled a lazy, sated smile.

“Cullen, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard.” He felt his cheeks turn hot even as his stomach twisted with a new wave of need.

“Have you… never been Silenced before?” Cullen asked. The Inquisitor laid her cheek back on his chest and closed her eyes. He held her close and she clung to him eagerly. He tried to ignore the rush it had all given him, the way her magic had yanked deep in his gut in a way he felt all through him, the sheer force of pleasure he had gotten from seeing her helpless beneath him. He wanted to hear what she thought, if she was all right, if she had liked it as much as he had.

“I have. But I never, you know, it never felt like that. To be separated from my magic has always been a terrifying thing. But then… when you did it I felt, Maker, I felt powerless and I liked it.” She pushed herself up so that she could kiss his lips, a slow and tender kiss. He held the back of her head lightly. “Probably because I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” she said when they parted. He ran his hand down her neck and back until it came to rest upon the curve of her backside.

“I wouldn’t,” he confirmed.

“I’m kind of the worst mage ever,” she said while laughing. Cullen chuckled and nudged her cheek with his nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself to him.

“If you liked it,” she nodded as he spoke, “I could do it again.” He smirked at the way her skin pebbled at the sound of his voice. He already could feel his body crying out for hers again. Eager for this new turn in their relationship. “Next time I could Silence you and then flip you over onto your stomach, grab a fistful of your hair, and take you from behind.” She pulled back so that she could see his eyes. She bit the corner of her lip and he had to fight back a groan at the sight.

“You’d fuck me like a Templar fucking a mage? Use all your tricks?”

“That’s a promise.”


End file.
